No Stone Unturned
No Stone Unturned 'is a compulsory quest in the 6th chapter of Fire Emblem: Three Houses that is received from the house leader of the selected route (Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude). Completion of the quest advances the story to the next chapter. Quest Details "Anyone with information about Flayn's disappearance, please report to me." Requirements "Gather clues about Flayn by talking to different people throughout the monastery. If someone seems suspicious, you should check their room or other places they might spend time." Quest-Giver Dialogue Edelgard * '''Edelgard: '"If we fail to locate Flayn soon, it will be too late. Let's assume she's been abducted, and start gathering what information we can about suspicious individuals." Dimitri * '''Dimitri: We must locate Flayn, and soon. Let's gather all of the information we can around the monastery. Surely someone must have seen or heard something. Claude * Claude: Quest Completion Dialogue Edelgard * Edelgard: Jeritza is certainly suspicious. Let's ask him directly what he knows. I think he may be at the training grounds, or perhaps his quarters. Dimitri * Dimitri: I agree that Professor Jeritza's behavior is odd. We should ask him directly. I expect he'll be at the training grounds or in his quarters. Claude * Claude: Jeritza is suspicious, to say the least. I think you should ask him directly. He should be at the training grounds or in his quarters. . Location The quest giver can be found in the classroom of their house, i.e. Edelgard in the Black Eagles classroom; Dimitri in the Blue Lions; and Claude in the Golden Deer. Rewards Black Eagles route * Steel Axe x1 * 500 Renown Blue Lions route * Steel Lance x1 * 500 Renown Golden Deer route * Steel Bow x1 * 500 Renown Strategy This quest can be completed before or after actually speaking to the quest giver. In order to gather the required information, you must first talk to some of the students to collection information about people they find suspicious. Once the student has been spoken to, the location of their suspect will be marked on the map. After all the students and suspects have been spoken to, you can go to the quest-giver and receive the reward, and then visit the main suspect's quarters. Note that completing this quest and going to the main suspect's quarters will advance the story and end the month. If you visit the main suspect's quarters on the first rest day of the month after completing the quest, you will proceed to the month's mission and will lose the opportunity to make use of the full month's classes and rest days. If you wish to take advantage of the full month's activities and facilities, complete the quest on the first rest day as required and finish exploring without going to the main suspect's quarters. You can skip the remainder of the month at any time by proceeding to the main suspect's quarters on another rest day. If you do not, the mission will arrive as per the pattern of the other months. Category:Quests Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quests